gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzer (RAH)
:Buzzer is a Dreadnok character from the A Real American Hero series. Being the smartest of the Dreadnok's isn't saying much, but once, Buzzer was a Sociology Don from Cambridge who put up with all the pretenses and snobbishness of his colleagues. His extreme left wing opinions were strongly discouraged and he often is forced to keep them to himself. Despite this situation, he managed to keep his position in the college. His research on the biker gangs of Australia would be the fateful trip that would forever change this man, finding that stripping away his inhibitions made up for his intellectual displeasure. His exposure there would unleash the chaotic beast that has long been submerged in his heart. He found modern society to be morally two-faced, but instead of drafting essays or dissertations to point out that fact, Buzzer turned to hacking through expensive technology with a high-powered, diamond toothed chain-saw. Years of indignation manifested into a desire to literally tear anything in sight. As a Dreadnok, he has become superbly skilled with a chainsaw and his fellow mates learned to keep their rides far away from him early on. As the only Dreadnok who has had some true education, Buzzer may be said to be the most intelligent of the bunch. But his arrogance and love for anarchy more often than not get the better of him. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Buzzer and his fellow Dreadnoks were based at Destro's castle when Snake-Eyes intruded. Buzzer and Ripper pursued him down the mountain as he escaped, but he overcame them, stealing one motorcycle and destroying the other. Later Buzzer and Ripper attacked an Action Force test range and stole a new core support gun. Bazooka pursued them to a local shopping precinct where they were overcome by the Action Force member with the aid of Alfred Taylor, a retired old soldier. & Later Buzzer, Ripper and Monkeywrench kidnapped Amy Trent, daughter of Action Force's Ministry of Defence liaison and commander Raymond Trent. They held her hostage and forced Trent to send Action Force out of the country, then deliver Ministry of Defence confidential documents. However Trent donned his uniform and attempted a rescue mission. Despite Buzzer's orders, Monkeywrench killed him. Hawk, Flint and Snake-Eyes pursued the Dreadnoks and rescued Amy, though the Dreadnoks escaped. Buzzer and Monkeywrench were subsequently taken to the Australian outback by the Baroness to investigate the progress of operation "Tinman" to launch an orbital weapons platform to rival any nation, after reports were heard of an intruder in the base. They were defeated by an Action Force team and left in the desert with Outback. Buzzer subsequently returned to the Australian desert, this time accompanied by Zanzibar, Road Pig, Monkeywrench and Thrasher. For many months they were pursued by Outback, who finally captured them at a remote bar, with the help of Psyche-Out. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Buzzer, along with Torch and Ripper, began working with Cobra sometime prior to the capture of Cobra Commander after M.A.S.S. device incident. Cobra Commander is freed from Blackwater Prison thanks to the efforts of Zartan, the Dreadnoks, and the Baronness. Upon being freed and making his way to the Cobra Temple, the commander tells Destro that he keeps the Dreadnoks on hand for such emergencies. The timing of the events suggest that the Dreadnoks had been affiliated with Cobra for some time before freeing the commander from Blackwater. The Dreadnoks served as a specialized attack force for Cobra, as well as being involved with various illegal and covert operations. Buzzer, along with Ripper and Torch, sometimes took part in training Cobra recruits. In one instance, a Cobra officer presented Buzzer with a written message from Zartan. Buzzer told the officer that he could not read, and stated that Zartan was aware of this. Buzzer, along with the rest of the Dreadnoks, took part in the worldwide search for D.N.A. samples, led by Dr. Mindbender. When Serpentor was captured by G.I. Joe after Cobra's failed attempt at stealing the Broadcast Energy Transmitter, Buzzer was part of the team which infiltrated G.I. Joe headquarters to free him. He is later seen amongst the crowd observing Golobulus' address to the various members of Cobra, detailing the history of Cobra-La. The voice of Neil Ross. Toys Trivia * Early versions of Buzzer's 1984 filecard refer to "repressed psychotic anger" instead of "extreme indignation." Late versions finish the first sentence, "went to Australia for a short respite only to find himself - one year later - transformed into a vexated wanderer." * In the "Cobra's Candidate" episode of the 1980s ARAH animated series, Buzzer says that he is illiterate. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1984/Introductions Category:Dreadnoks Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Convention exclusives Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters